


After Sunset

by badly_knitted



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Demons, Double Drabble, Gen, Hellmouth (BtVS), Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 22:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11389824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Buffy’s work as the Slayer mostly starts after the sun sets.





	After Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge #43: When The Sun Goes Down at drabble_weekly.
> 
> **Setting:** Probably during the first three seasons.

After sunset is when the vamps come out. Until then, Buffy’s life can be reasonably normal, with school and some sort of home life, although sometimes things get disrupted by other kinds of demons that aren’t allergic to sunlight.

It makes her wonder why there’s a Hellmouth in sunny California though. It’s not the most logical location for vampires and other night-dwellers to choose. Maybe they didn’t choose, maybe it was just here so they have to make the best of it. 

Some of the smarter vamps have learned to sneak around during the day by staying in the shadows and keeping themselves well covered, but most restrict their activities to the hours of darkness, which is too bad because it means she has to sacrifice her beauty sleep every night. It sucks to be the Slayer.

Still, a girl’s gotta do what a girl’s gotta do, and that goes double for Buffy. Fighting demons all night long at least mean she gets to keep her girlish figure without having to give up chocolate milkshakes and pizza, so it’s not all bad.

When the sun goes down, she’ll be out there once again, keeping the streets safe for everyone else.

The End


End file.
